


My Heart

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drabble!</p><p>Dean meets Fionna & Cake, to heros like herself. And she sees an old friend who up & left without so much as a good bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Adventure Time or it's characters. Only Dean & the pack.

Dean's Description: She is a fourteen year old tomboy who is an adventure & hero back where she came from, she loves it. Both sides of her head are shaved, the hair down the middle is a foot long. It's brushed forward, draping down the center of her face. The hair draping down her face up turns, into a slight curl. The ends of her hair are dyed green, & she's 5'6. Her eyes are brown & her normal hair a dark brown. Her lower lip, on the right side was pierced, it was just a simple black loop in it. She's laid back, chill, & fun. And today she's found herself in the Land of Ooo. Now, Dean is a fully grown ----- all of her kind stop aging at fourteen & are the most rare creature ever. She can float/hover or sprout giant bird wings. Every ----- has their own unquie wings, hers are different shades of gray, & all the feathers are tipped with a scarlet red.

***

Dean trudged through one of many forest the Land of Ooo, her crossbow strapped to her back. Her bow 'n arrow in hand, she made it herself. She heard of two heros her as well, but, unlike them she was a legend. Dean read a letter sent by them, saying how they wanted tp meet her. Dean wasn't doing anything of importance & said why not. They sent her a picture of their home, a huge tree house. Dean's wings unflurried & she flew around, easily finding their home. She landed swiftly & knocked on the door, wings gone.

"Oh my glob! Cake! It's- it's Dean the Delinquent!" Dean smiled & looked down at the calico in an apron. 'Magical cat, cool.'

"Yea, I got your letter. Wasn't doin' anything important so why not? And you two are?" The blonde in bunny ears was drooling pretty much, the magical cat too. Dean sighed & hovered into their place, feet five or six inches from the ground. The two snapped out their trans states, still giddy with their famous visitor.

"I'm Fionna the Human, this is my friend Cake the Cat," the blonde said. Dean nodded & floated around, fixing a picture high up in a corner.

"Where are my manners! Baby, would you like anything?" Cake the Cat asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for askin'," Dean turned to the cat.

***

Dean talked & played video games with Fionna & Cake for eight hours! It was night time, & night time was when Dean liked to come out... & play. Dean got so use to walking she forgot how easy it was to just float, so she floated. Like a vampire. She sighed & turned over in the air above the couch.

"This all you guys do? Where's the action, the adventure, the heroism?" Dean complained. Fionna put down the controller, she glanced at Dean.

"The Vampire King is throwin' a party," Cake said distastful.

"Pssh, you mean Marshall Lee? He still throws parties? He's what? Oh, one thousand three years old now," Dean said hovering to the door. Fionna & Cake gasped at the vampire's actual age. "Let's go!"

***

They arrived at Marshall Lee's cave, right when the party was getting good. Fionna & Cake danced, the cat stretching her body with incrediable ease. Dean floated over the crowd, everyone saw her, knowing exactly who she was. They all cheered, yelling her name in amazement. She smiled & high fived some of them, giving others hugs. Marshall Lee heard the commotion, he onstage looked around, still rocking out on his axe guitar. He saw her, the one who always got to him. He stopped mid-song & floated to her, reaching out a hand. Dean noticed it & smacked it away.

"Helloooo Mar Mar, miss me?" Dean teased. Marshall growled at her, she rolled her eyes. She pinched his cheek, "All bark, no bite." She released his pale gray skin, he rubbed his cheek.

"When'd you come here?" He asked rudely.

"When you're two HERO friends sent me a letter, I merely... complied to their wish. Besides, didn't know you'd be here... thought you were in the Nightosphere," Dean said & went to the punch bowl. She poured herself a drink, sipping from it.

"Dammit Fionna... Cake," Marshall Lee hissed under his breath. Just then guess who arrived... PRINCE Gumball. "Can this night get any worse?" He muttered.

"Yea, it could be. And I can't BELIEVE you hang with a thirteen year old tomboy, a cat, a snob of a prince, & is that... a unicorn?" Marshall looked up, great, prince Gumball brought his horse. Lord Monochromicorn.

"Why's he even here?" Marshal, grumbled. Dean nudged his shoulder, & glanced down at Fionna. She was holding a phone. He hissed & went following after him. Prince Gumball was smiling at the legend coming his way. He fixed his collar, & sleeves cuffs.

"Pleasure to meet you Dean the Delinquent," the prince held out a gummy pink hand. Dean just stared at it, fixing her hair. 'Time to have fun,' she thought deviously. Marshall Lee saw the looking, understanding it's meaning. Dean flew over the prince snatching his crown off his head, the gum prince gasped & began jumping for his crown. "Give that back! I thought you were a hero!" She stopped flying away, she pressed her forehead against the prince's, their hair pushing against each other. Breathes mingling. Gumball turned a bright shade of crimson.

"I'm a different kinda hero," she said, lips mere inches from the prince's. She laughed at him, & flew over a pond in the cave. Wearing Gumball's crown, she floated her stomach to the water. She folded her arms under her head, resting her chin on them. Lord Monochromicorn stomped at the ground, he flew towards Dean. Marshall Lee was at the prince's side, chuckling.

"She must be a friend of YOURS," the prince said.

"Nah' more like an aquiantance," Marshall Lee said, a smirk crossing his lips. The Prince scoffed.

"Still, she knows you." Dean glared at the prince, Lord Monochromicorn opened a black hole with his horn. He tried tackling Dean into it, she dodged him. Smirking, she chucked the crown in just as the dark unicorn reappeared from another black hole he summoned.

"Mo-Chro, my crown!" Gumball whinned. The unicorn looked like he rolled his eyes but, he went to fetch the crown. Meanwhile, Dean & Marshall were actually on the floor, laughing. Dean sat up as the unicorn appeared.

"Nice party Marshall, tell me when you're throwing another. I'm staying in the Land of Ooo for like, ever. See yah' losers!" Dean opened a portal with her hand & left. The party continued, PG was still butt-hurt about the hero's joke.

***

Dean had been exploring the Land of Ooo for a few days, she stumbled upon the Fire Kingdom. Meeting the Flame Prince, a fire elemental. He lived with a pride of Fire Lions, which looked like giant versions of flambits. Flame Prince wished to show Dean a place he held close to his heart. She agreed. Flame Prince took her there on his trusted Fire Lion, Dean used a spell to coat herself in a invisble fireproof shield. No one would ever see it. Flame Prince helped her down, she thanked him.

"So, where's this place?" Dean asked curious.

"In do time," Flame Prince said pulling her along. They came to a mountain top, looking over a lake. The moonlight lite up the lake beautifully.

"Woah... this is amazing," Dean muttered astonished. Flame Prince squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"That it is. I only brought two girls here before, Fionna... & you." He said meeting Dean's eyes. She smiled softly, hugging her friend. "You are the only family I have, besides of course my pride." She rolled her eyes & kissed the prince's cheek. A drop of water hit Dean's nose, they looked up, gray clouds rolled in. It started raining hard. They raced down the mountain side, the Fire Lion was gone. Dean didn't want Flame Prince's flame to die, she opened her wings. And flew him back to his pride, by the time they got there, Dean's wings & clothes were soaked.

"See yah' FP," Dean said exiting the pride's den. He grabbed her wet wrist, there was a sizzling sound, then smoke arose from his hand.

"I can't let you go out in that weather," he said. Dean shook her wrist out his grasp.

"I'll be fine, I gotta get home Flame's. I'll be fine, really." She opened her wings, quickly shaking them & folding them against her. They disappeared. She hovered away, staying a few feet from the ground.

***

Dean wondered into the Gumdrop forest, she picked at the fresh candies off the trees. The canopies blocking most of the light, granted it was six o'clock, sun light was still present. She sat under a tree, munching on a gumdrop. Lemon flavor. Dean dropped her bow next to her. Just then, a bat with hair much like Marshall Lee's appeared. It's fur became light gray skin, it's wings disappeared, clothing came into view. He was human again, somewhat.

"And you want?" Dean asked biting into the apple sized gumdrop. Marshall Lee frowned, he literially didn't have an answer. He shrugged & played it off cooly. Dean raised a brow but, ignored the vampire's strange change. She leaned her head back against the tree, looking straight up at a huge pinkish gumdrop. It was watermelon, she LOVED watermelon. Marshall Lee took noticed to her transfixed gaze, he followed it. He looked back & forth from the hero to the gumdrop, he flew up & plucked it from the tree.

"Do yah' want it?" He asked. Dean knew Marshall Lee was getting at something but, what? Dean merely nodded, looking at the pale male before her. "Ha, fat chance." Marshall Lee sank his fangs into it, pulling out the delicious shade of pinkish red. He tossed it to her, Dean bit into it. The flavor of the watermelon exploding in her mouth, sucking out the color didn't affect the taste.

"Still bomb." Dean smirked. Marshall looked up at the sky, it was completely dark out, the full moon at it's peak. He glanced over at the girl before him, though he knew what she really was. More rare than a unicorn.

"Just like me ANGEL face?" Marshall teased. Dean glared at him, brown eyes showing some hate.

"Don't even start blood sucker." She hissed forgetting about the gumdrop.

"Pfff, again with petty insults? What are we kids?"

"You did say you were a kid at heart, & I've stopped aging. So yes, we are kids," Dean said. Marshall stuck out his forked tongue in response. The silence was killing both of them, they needed to speak about what happened four years ago.

"Mar?" Dean said, first to break the silence. He didn't reply, he didn't want to speak about THAT night.

"Yea?" He said, pain lacing his response.

"What happen to us- we were on such good terms, best friends. Why did you just leave?" She asked, pleaded.

"I didn't want to be there, people only get hurt around me. YOU, get hurt around me."

"Mar, I heal in seconds perks of being an-"

"An angel? Dean, I led my mom to you're people... I- I didn't know she was gonna- I couldn't face you. D, I couldn't watch you die! I had to go, I had to leave. Forever," Marshall said. Dean still sat against the tree, she knew he didn't know. She knew he didn't mean for him to be the extinction of her kind. She knew he didn't know his mother's intentions towards her people.

"When you heard my name, why didn't you come find me? When I became a legend, young girl named Dean becomes new legendary hero? You could've came, & found me," Dean said looking at the vampire. He was hunched over, feet still off the ground.

"I couldn't face you, that's why!" Marshall hissed, he was on the verge of hysteria. And Dean didn't know what to do.

"Bro, s'cool. Calm down, don't go all emotional on me." Dean said, Marshall looked up at her. His red eyes full of hate, anger.

"No it's not! It's my fault you're like the only angel left! It's all my fault, & I can't change it! Glob, I don't know why I even feel bad! You're stupid Dean, yah' know that? I don't know why we WERE even friends. We have absolutely NOTHING in common! Bye, cloud sleeper." He turned into a bat & left. Dean sat there, unfased. She just pulled her legs against flush against her wet body, rested her head on her knees, & pasted out.

~Thursday 10:45 A.M.~

Marshall "sat" on his couch, watching some t.v. show about love. He groaned, throwing down the remote. A knock came from the door. He opened it, ruffling up his hair slightly.

"Yea." He hissed unamused.

"Did I wake you- anyway, where's that hooligan friend of yours?" Gumball asked. Marshall Lee just hissed.

"Why should I know? I'm not her babysitter, Bubba."

"It's Prince Gumball to you Marshall," Bubba Gum corrected. He rolled his red eyes, & slammed the door shut.

***

Fionna & Cake were on their way to seeing Marshall Lee. They didn't knock, just walked into the house but, of course he wasn't there. Marshall Lee was out, messing with the people of the Candy Kingdom. His eyes narrowed when he saw Flame Prince, & Dean. They were talking & laughing, having a good time. 'Time to extinguish that flame,' Marshall thought. He noticed all this rain water from the day before was collected in the aunning. Marshall went invisble & tilted the it, all the water splashed over Flame Prince. Smoke blocked everyones views, when it cleared. Dean was half covering Flame Prince with her body, she looked terrified.

"FP! Please, wake up!" Dean held Flame Prince's face in her hands. She leaned in, kissing the pale jewel on his forehead. The yellow color seeped back into his cheeks, his eyes fluttered open. His sagging hair was restored to it's bright orange tendency. He smiled weakly at Dean, she still held his face. His fire not burning her one bit.

"Flame spell?" He asked as she helped him up.

She shook her head, "Angel." He smiled warmly & nuzzled her chin. "Marshall Lee you fool, you coulda killed him." Marshall Lee came into view, a smirk on his face.

"I could have but, I didn't... so yea," he said nonchalantly. Flame Prince shot fire at him, he hissed & disappeared again.

~Friday 10:00 P.M.~

Tonight was movie night & Dean was invited. Fionna rushed to the door, opening it.

"Hey Dean! Peej!" Fionna said. Dean smiled warmly, Gumball waved high. Fionna moved to the side, allowing her guest in. Marshall Lee hovered above a chair, Fionna joined Flame Prince, interlacing their fings together. Lord Monochromicorn & Cake were stretched out, & curled around each other in a huge pile. Prince Gumball dragged Dean to the recliner. He sat down in it, Dean sat between his legs. Marshall glared at the prince, & angel. Everyone knew what she was, the word was out.

"You two datin'?" Marshall asked. Prince Gumball blushed, Dean just stared blankly at him. Marshall glared daggers at the prince.

***

Dean said good-bye to everyone & personally flew Gumball home, leaving Lord Monochromicorn more time with Cake.

"See yah' Bubba Gum," Dean said softly. Gumball returned it & watched her fly off, wingless. Dean opened her front door, & closed it quietly. She laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. A soft scratching came from her window, she sat up looking at a dark gray bat. She walked over to the window & opened it, the bat remained sitting on the window sill. Dripping wet, it's hair (much like Marshall Lee's) in it's face.

"What?" Dean asked, arms crossed. The bat did his signature "pouty-bat face". She sighed, she'd have to forgive the creature sooner of later. "You pick the latest fucking time to come." She picked up the soaking wet bat, he shivered against her. Dean set him down on her kitchen counter, she returned with a towel. Dean began to towel down the bat, being very delicate with his wings. He purred under her touch, wishing everything was the way it use to be. She picked him up again, he struggled to keep his balance. Dean laid back down on her bed, the bat resting on her chest.

"I'm sorry," the bat said. She sighed.

"I know Marshall, no need for apologizing. I all ready forgave you," she said rubbing his head. Marshall looked up at her, red eyes soft.

"When?" He asked.

"The moment I fell for you..." Dean said, her grip tightening ever so slightly on Marshall's fur. Marshall smiled faintly, he curled up on her chest, spreading out his wings. Dean looked down at the bat, she looked outside. A werewolf's howl rang in the distance, she knew it was a matter of time. A matter of time before she'd lose everything. Again.

"I fell for you too," Marshall Lee muttered. Dean smiled as she scratched his back, tracing random patterns on his furry little back. Her smile faded, she couldn't lose Marshall Lee, not again...

~Monday 6:56 P.M.~

Marshall Lee woke up in Dean's bed. With no Dean. He glared out the window, a bit of sun leaking in but, not enough to make him wary. 'Fuck, now I gotta wait 'til night,' Marshall thought. He went to her fridge, grabbing a piece of Red Velvet cake & an apple, he sucke the juicy red pigments from both foods & put them back.

"Where could she have gone?" Marshall Lee thought aloud. He remembered last night crystal clear, he admitted his love for her. He'd always been so cold, & a troublemaker. But with her, he was better. He pulled at his hair, he couldn't have her, that was a fact. He a vampire, creature of the night, a killer. Dean an angel, creature of the light, a saviour. He called Fionna, she didn't know where Dean was. Then, he called, ugh, Gumball.

"Yes, Dean did pass by. She said something about a gang of werewolves... the Seethe?" Marshall gasped, phone dropping from his hand. The Seethe, of all gangs to mess with. He told Fionna of the trouble Dean was in, they quickly left to find her.

***

Marshall was finally out, he locked up her house. His axe guitar in hand, he was ready for a fight. For HIS soulmate. He quickly flew off to the Seethe's hideout, which was a cave, deep in the woods. Fionna, Cake, Flame Prince, Lord Monochromicorn, & even Bubba Gum was there. Marshall crouched with them, peaking out from the bushes. There were five of them, all big, all vicious. They had Dean chained, in metal cuffs, & a collar. She was suspended in the air by her wings, huge meat hooks held them open wide.

"No..." Marshall muttered. Fionna & them looked to him, he fell back, & scrambled backwards.

"What Mar?" Fionna asked.

"Only an angel's soulmate can touch they're wings, they only trust they're soulmate's to do so. Their so fragile when others touch them. That's how angels tell who their mate is, they'll trust that... oh & they... with the hooks... all the blood..." Marshall was sobbing.

"Dude, she'll be fine. Don't give up on her that fast, she's Dean the Delinquent, she'll survive." Flame Prince said careful not to touch the vampire king.

"It's my fault, I got her whole speices' killed, I didn't mean to. And- I can't make it up to her. Ever."

"What the glob Mar? When do you care for anything?" Fionna said. Lord Monochromicorn stomped in morse code.

"When I fell for her. She's MY soulmate," Marshall Lee said. No one seemed surprised. A heated hand just centimeters from his arm appeared.

"Dude, you can make it up to her now. By saving her."

***

Marshall Lee saved Dean, her wings badly broken, he fixed them. Dean's eyes flickered open, her head resting on the vampire's thigh.

"How you-" Dean shot up & kissed him, pressing her warm alive lips to his cold undead ones. It felt like forever before she pulled back, arms still around the Vampire King's neck. Dean rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll take that as fine. My heart."

~The End~


End file.
